


Deathly Hallows Blues

by Ineke (ANightingaleInAGoldenCage)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In a way, Jake reads deathly hallows, Sadness, amy is actually entertained by it all, honestly I don't even know what to tag this, this goes as well as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage/pseuds/Ineke
Summary: Amy comes home from work to find Jake busy reading Deathly Hallows





	Deathly Hallows Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the first ever B99 fic I publish (though a Teacher!Hogwarts AU is in the works, though that goes really slow so it'll be a while before that one appears. Anyway, I hope you all like this! My friend Bex has proof-read this and helped me with the title so credits to her for that! Feel free to let me know what you think or have additional questions! You can find me on tumblr under the name InekePP.
> 
> Also, this story is inspired by a Tumblrpost Jonahsimms made about Jake crying his eyes out when Cedric died and what his reaction would be when he reached DH!

Of all the things Amy expected to come home to when she got back from work that day, seeing Jake sitting on the couch, positively  _ weeping _ , was one of the things she hadn’t seen coming. A concerned look appeared on her face when she closed the door behind her and he didn’t even seem to notice her presence. Even after hanging her coat on it’s designated hook, throwing her keys in the bowl they had on the stand next to the door just for that, he still hadn’t looked up.

  
  


Just as she was about to ask what had gotten her boyfriend in such a strop, especially as he had a day off today and it couldn’t have been anything work related that had gotten him worked up in such a state, she heard the turning of a page of a book. Suddenly it all made sense.

 

Jake had been reading the Harry Potter books for a while now, even though she only found out when he was in the middle of reading Order of the Phoenix. He wasn’t a fast reader by any means, but considering it had been a while since he finished Order of the Phoenix and the fact that he admitted to crying his eyes out on the toilet when Cedric died, it could only mean one thing.

  
  


He had reached Deathly Hallows.

  
  


‘Deathly Hallows?’ Amy greeted Jake as she moved further into the living room. Jake looked up, a bit confused as he only just registered the fact that Amy had come home from work, but with his face contorted into a look of such intense  _ misery _ that all she could do was wrap her arms around him.

 

‘It’s just so  _ unfair _ ,’ Jake said, his words choked up due to the tears still streaming down his face. Amy looked at him sympathetically, her hand moving up and down his back in an attempt to offer some comfort, but also trying not to say too much as she wasn’t quite sure yet which death he had just learned about.

 

‘I know, Jake, I know,’ she said instead. He shook his head miserably, using one hand to gesture to the pages of the book laid open on his lap.

 

‘I mean.  _ Hedwig _ .’ Amy bit her lip, especially since she knew there would be even more heart wrenching deaths to come (if she said so herself), which would probably wreck her boyfriend even more.

 

‘It’s horrible,’ Amy agreed. She, after all, had shed some tears too when the owl was murdered in front of Harry’s eyes, probably confused and in a state of panic as well due to all the fighting that had been going on. Not to mention the fact that Hedwig had been angry with Harry as it was and that it had to end on a note like this. It was only to be expected Jake would cry at this.

 

‘It’s the worst. Maybe at the same level as the Vulture worst.’ He shook his head again, staring miserably down at the pages in front of him. Amy had to bit back a grin at that, not wanting to set her boyfriend off, especially with what he still had to come.

 

‘You know you don’t have to finish it, right, Jake?’ Amy said carefully instead. He looked up in confusion again, before shaking his head another time.

 

‘No, I know that, but I want to because this is amazing? Well not Hedwig dying because that’s even worse than Cedric and Dumbledore and Sirius dying. Okay no maybe not Sirius but, you know what I mean right? But I do want to know how it ends and I want Harry to have his happy ending but he might not even get that because of Voldemort you know? And what if more good people die? I mean, he deserves a family and that nobody else close to him should have to die? Do more good people die, Amy?’ Jake hurriedly shook his head before Amy could even answer, as a smile had started to spread on her face already, and barged on instead. ‘No wait, don’t say it. No spoilies. But this is all just so unfair but it’s so good and...’ Jake trailed off, his eyes drifting back to the book on his lap. Amy nodded.

 

‘I understand,’ she said. ‘Do you want me to order in and get you some orangina so you can keep reading?’ She stopped rubbing his back as she said this, moving a bit further on the couch just so she could stand up a bit easier, one hand rested on her leg so she could push herself up in just a moment.

 

‘Would you mind?’ Jake asked, his wide, still tearful eyes now trained upon her once more.

 

‘Not at all.’ She smiled at him as she got up.

 

‘You’re the best, Ames,’ Jake genuinely said, before training his eyes on the book once more so he could continue reading. Amy smiled again, as she went around ordering in and getting him orangina. But it wasn’t until the food arrived that Jake’s voice rang loudly through the apartment, informing Amy that Jake reading this book would be far more emotional, and in a way far more entertaining, than she ever thought it could possibly be.

 

‘First Hedwig. Then George’s ear. AND NOW MAD-EYE? This book is so rude!'


End file.
